Jurassic Park wiki:Featured article candidates
Featured Articles are examples of some of the work available on the Jurassic Park wiki, and are highlighed on the main page each month. Criteria for a featured article are that it is well-written, informative, accurate, and that it covers most available information on the subject. The article must also be without any on-going edit wars or major disputes. Any previously featured articles are ineligible for nomination, however previously nominated articles can be nominated again if they've failed to become featured. Example: Alan Grant *'SUPPORT:' This character has definantly played a key role in both the books and films and the article really expresses that. --Vinny2 22:56, 9 May 2007 (UTC) OPPOSE: I don't think so. The character was too important and the article should be expanded much more before being nominated. --Vinny2 22:56, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Featured Article nominations for next month Ok. The problems we have with the Pteranodon article show that it isn't right the feature large articles with little sources. Please nominate smaller articles that are easier to make complete. Jurassic Park: The Game *'SUPPORT:' with a few more changes and updates it can be one of the best articles we have on this wiki. It is really and example of what the community is capable of. MismeretMonk 17:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis *'SUPPORT:' a lot of information and i think one of the best pages on the wiki. But there has been a lot of vandalism on it so it might need a clean up. --Lozzy.94 12:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There are also some defects with the article (such as in the dinosaur list---it's misaligned with the descriptions and I can't figure out how to redo it), but otherwise this is a good featured article. If it does become FA December, it might just even increase its sales for Christmas as people see it! That's something we never did before. Styracosaurus Rider 01:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Ian Malcolm *'SUPPORT:' Well written, has practically everything needed on the page, and just plain looks A+ when compared to all other articles when compared. --SP2562 *'AGAINST:' the introduction is bad. The section of him in the novels is bad. The section of his game appearances is bad, section of him in the toy lines is non-existent and the article has no sources. I've told above that it's better NOT to chose large articles, because non of them are in the shape that they are supposed to have. MismeretMonk 12:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles The Lost World: Jungle Camp Figure Maker *'SUPPORT:' Everything there is to tell about this toy is in the article. The pictures are from eBay. It could need a link to JPToys, although I didn't used them for information. MismeretMonk 07:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Pteranodon *'SUPPORT:' This is a very neat article. I think it really is an example of what the Park Pedia community is capable of. With the following changes this article is perfect: * First section with animal description must be copied from the Jurassic Park Institute site. * There must be a section that lists the Pteranodon's appearances in toy lines and trading cards. MismeretMonk 17:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) The Lost World: Jurassic Park (film) *'SUPPORT:' It's a nice long article, well linked and with lots of pictures. With all the buzz about the fourth film and the future of the franchise, it's also nice to look back a little on previous movies. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I support this notion. There are a few things that we have to look at, but the article has what it takes to be featured.MismeretMonk 18:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Serenna veriformans *'SUPPORT:' The article contains all information about the plant from the novel and movie, it als contain controversies among fans. I think it is a nice example of what I think articles should look like.MismeretMonk 10:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Acrocanthosaurus *'SUPPORT:' Its a great article with lots of proper grammar and correct spelling. Despite the fact it does not appear in the movies or novels, its a popular Dinosaur in JPOG. Jurassic Park (novel) *SUPPORT: 'The movie's been featured...so let's try the book. It has an excellent plot summary, plus a character list. There's only one picture (the cover), but the novel hardly had any to start with. Whaddya say? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Due to screwy formatting problems I can't get the heading to link. It should link, though. Troodon Support: The article contains all information there is about this dinosaur. And this dinosaur will become famous this month in the new game. MismeretMonk 15:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Alan Grant *'SUPPORT: i think its about time a character becomes a featured article and because alan grant is one of the if not the main characters in the whole franchise i think he would be a good start. Lozzy.94 09:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Tyrannosaurus rex This article will stay featured for another month because it hasn't reached the quality that a FA should have.MismeretMonk 15:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) *'SUPPORT:' It is a main dinosaur in Jurassic Park and has lots of information, on its appearances in films and games. It has lots of pictures to go with the text and, beside the fact, it is a very famous Dinosaur. So I think it should become featured. Toothless99 15:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) *'SUPPORT: '''The star of the park and I cannot believe that we didn't think of this before! I didn't even think of it until I saw this here...scuse me I'm going to hit myself now.........Ok I'm back. In addition the article is very thorough and that's almost certainly what article most new visitors go to look at. I know I sure did. (I also apologize in advance for support of different articles---I'm both indecisive and bipolar :) Styracosaurus Rider 01:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *'SUPPORT: My Favourite Dinosaur, this should be a featured article next month because it has by far the most important role in the films and books, i will try to add more stuff to it so its ready for next month.--Lozzy.94 10:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *'''SUPPORT: it is my favourite dinosaur since i was a kid tis should be featured because it is so famaus and it is the star dinosaur on other dinosaur movies and books - a guest 7:38 nov.1,2011 Jurassic Park (film) *SUPPORT: It's what started the whole thing, after all...One of the best on the wiki. It has lots of pictures, a lot of links (and only one red link that isn't even related to the franchise), and I'm either not patient or can't find any spelling errors. It's about time the movie was featured Styracosaurus Rider 16:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *SUPPORT: I also think we should chose this one. It is indeed an example of what this wiki is capable of. I wish other articles were as complete as this one. MismeretMonk 11:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Dimetrodon *'SUPPORT:' It is well-written and contains all information there is about the creatures in the Jurassic Park Series. Even appearances that are very hard no notice. MismeretMonk 11:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *SUPPORT: 'im going with this for the next article its a perfect example of what the dino pedia project is trying to do.Lozzy.94 10:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *'SUPPORT: 'I made a few spelling changes and now I think it is up to scratch. Can't find any mistakes, and it has pictures of different appearances in JP Franchise. Toothless99 15:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *'SUPPORT: When I looked over the article, it seems sehr perfekt, as it were. And you gotta love the pic with it lounging about on the car. I say it's time for the sail-backs to take FA status! (Except for Spino---he's a bit ridiculous in JP III) Styracosaurus Rider 21:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Brachiosaurus *'SUPPORT:' It has lots of information and is well-written, despite the fact it only makes minor appearances in the films. It also has lots of pictures which is good! Toothless99 16:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *SUPPORT:becoz it is one of the first dinos to be seen in Jurassic Park it also only made 2 apperances in the movie and once in JP 3THE8PURPLE2 04:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) s t r InGen Compound *'SUPPORT:' Since we are of to a new start I think this aritcle will be great THE8PURPLE2 11:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Jurassic Park (pinball) *'SUPPORT:' An article I created and researched, a true fan would enjoy.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 23:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Jurassic Park (park) *'SUPPORT:' It's one of the better articles available, and it's not a dinosaur.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 18:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Dilophosaurus *'SUPPORT:' It's one of the dinosaurs that has only been featured in one of the films and should get more attention. All in favor?-- annon *'SUPPORT:' It does need some work, like an updated info box and pics, we have ten days to improve it.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 21:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Velociraptors *'SUPPORT:' We have to start somewhere. For the under-dog, and so we wouldn't hear from the T-Rex vs. Spino finatics respectively. JP4 had the most views, but i can't stand that page. I start the nomination. All in favor? "Aye" All opposed? "Nay" Who said that? He did.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 21:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) * Yea the JP4 page is complete speculation other than the 2008 and 2010 news. Plus my favorite dinosaur is the Velociraptor. 02:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Jurassic Park wiki